It is known to melt a metal or alloy and inject it as a fine stream into a rotating cooling liquid to thereby produce a fine wire. This method is called "In-Rotating-Water Spinning Method" and is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 64948/1980.
In the "In-Rotating-Water Spinning Method" mentioned above, since a fine wire can be obtained directly from a molten state, a fine wire of even a hard-to-work material can be easily obtained without requiring so much energy.
However, the "In-Rotating-Water Spinning Method" has presented the problem that the fine wire centrifugally retained in the inner peripheral surface of the rotating drum, is very difficult to withdraw from the drum with a satisfactory efficiency. For example, to collect the fine metal wire while continuously operating the rotating liquid medium spinning apparatus, it is necessary to grip the end of the fine wire or a portion thereof adjacent its end, but generally such gripping has been difficult since it is moving at more than several meters per second. Therefore, it has been common practice to take out the fine wire after the rotation of the rotating drum is stopped.
On the other hand, it has generally been also difficult for the same reason to withdraw during operation such a long-sized object as a metal tape quenched for solidification by a roll quenching method.
In addition, a method which utilizes magnetic force for withdrawing a non-crystalline quenched tape while the latter is being continuously produced is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 94453/1982, which suggests that the non-crystalline tape after being solidified, be continuously wound on a magnetized winding drum by magnetically attracting said tape.
However, the aforesaid suggested method presents the problem that the elongated objects to be withdrawn are limited to magnetic materials.